magfandomcom-20200213-history
Bunker (Structure)
Overview Acting as a structural spawn point, bunkers are heavily armed and provide resupply stations for players as well. They each have a turret, a C4 planting zone, and can be entered from doors on the side and exited by selecting a location. When spawning, a player appears first inside the bunker and has an option of spawning on either side of it, depending on the camera angle. * While inside the bunker, the player will automatically resupply and gain health. * Any player can enter any bunker as long as it isn't destroyed, even if that is not their spawn. Planting Zone The C4 planting zone for Bunkers are located on the back side where the tanks are, between the ladders that allow access to the turret. Turret Players can also control the turret on top the bunker by pressing triangle while in the bunker to switch to the turret as long as it is not occupied or destroyed. * Anyone can occupy a bunker turret, even players that don't spawn from that bunker. * The mini-gun will overheat if used for too long at once. * Both rockets must be fired before it will reload them. * Both weapons have an unlimited supply of ammunition. * The turret can be destroyed separately from the bunker, killing any player controlling it. * The turret can also be repaired separately from the bunker as long as the bunker is still active. * Access to the turret for repairs is done via the ladders located on the back of all bunkers. * A turret is automatically restored when the bunker has been repaired after its destruction. * Unlike the rockets fired from RPGs, turret rockets have no arc and will fire in a straight line, requiring no adjustment in arc for distance. * A Platoon Leader or OIC that is using a turret will automatically be repaired due to the Improvisation buff. Awards You can obtain the following awards with the interaction of this structure. Trophies * Mea Culpa (Trophy) - Kill 50 enemies with a turret over a career. * Efficiency Engineer (Trophy) - Earn 3 Bunker Buster ribbons. * Clown Car (Trophy) Awarded when a player destroys an APC or a Bunker, killing 2 players. * Close Call (Trophy) Earn 3 Bomb Squad ribbons. Ribbons * Bunker Buster (Ribbon) - destroy 2 bunkers * Gold Field Engineer (Ribbon) - repair 2 bunkers * Armchair General (Ribbon) kill 30 enemies with a turret * Rocket Man (Ribbon) kill 3 enemies with a bunker turret rocket * Marauder (Ribbon) - plant 3 explosive charges * Bomb Squad (Ribbon) - disarm 3 explosive charges * Master Engineer (Ribbon) - repair 250 units of damage Medals * Bunker Buster (Medal) - This medal is awarded for destroying 200 bunkers in your career. * Gold Field Engineer (Medal) - This medal is awarded for repairing 200 bunkers in your career. * Marauder (Medal) - This medal is awarded for planting 500 explosive charges in your career. * Bomb Squad (Medal) - This medal is awarded for disarming 250 explosive charges in your career. Category:Gameplay Category:Structure